


Match Made in Purgatory

by Ellie_S219



Series: Season 14-ish [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Set up like a script for a season 14 episode, the first chapter is formatted a little odd, but the others will be more normal.





	Match Made in Purgatory

“They were GAY as HECK in the purgatory LAND heck YEahH my DudUDEs Get Ready For Some Serious MATCH  MAKING !!!!!! HECKKKK YESSSSSSSSS

Go forth 

And

Be GAy”

-Frisk 2019

 

*Season 14 Vic voice with the spacey backdrop and shit* 

“You know everybody’s heard of a match made in heaven and a match made in hell, but what about a match made in purgatory. 

“Everyone has one of them in their lives, the kind of couple that doesn’t admit that they’re a couple even though they are _obviously_ a couple. Or sometimes they both like each other but never talk about it and everybody around them sees it and wants to _kill_ them.

“Either way they’re just giant balls of mutual pining that have to get pushed in the right direction. Maybe you’ve seen those kind of couples in shows you watch. Hell, we even more than a few among the reds and blues. The most notable one, of course, is on the red team.”

 

*Gigantic Space title reading GRIMMONS shows up*


End file.
